Last Gift
by StaRinYeon65
Summary: Kim Taeyeon yang mau mengalah demi sahabat baiknya, Jessica Jung untung mendapatkan Lee Jinki a.k.a Onew


Taeyeon POV

Hari ini aku bosan. Sudah setengah jam aku tak beranjak dari tempat dudukku. Aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang bisa membuatku bersemangat kembali.

Hmm sepertinya dari pada aku hanya diam disini, lebih baik aku pergi ke rumah Sica.

…

Wah.. betapa senangnya aku saat melihat ada mobil yang berplat nomor 5218 TO. Mau tau mengapa aku senang?

Hm, nanti saja aku ceritakan di rumah Sica!

…

Sudah sampai yah.

TOK TOK TOK "Sica! Ada orang dirumah?"

Krek "Annyeong.. oh Taeyeon. Masuk.. Ada apa kau datang?" tanya Sica sambil mengembangkan senyumnya yang begitu indah

"Annyeong, Sica.. aku bosan dirumah dan memilih pergi ke rumahmu untuk bercerita-cerita" jawabku sambil membalas senyumnya

"oh kalau begitu, ayo masuk ke kamarku" ajaknya

"Annyeong Taeyeon" sapa Jung ajumma yang ternyata sedang ada dirumah hari itu

"Annyeong ajumma.." balasku padanya sambil mengembangkan senyumku

…

Aku tiba di kamar Sica.

"Sica, tadi aku menemukan mobil yang berplat nomor 5218 TO!"

"ohya? Sepertinya kau semakin suka terhadap Onew!"

"Sepertinya memang begitu.."

"Sebentar ya, aku ambil minum dan camilan dulu"

"Iya"

Sica meninggalkanku sendirian di kamarnya.

'Eh, apa itu?'

Aku mendekati coretannya. Aku menyidik-nyidik coretan yang tertoreh di tembok kamar Sica.

'Ini… apa-apaan dia?'

"Eh? Taeyeon? Kau melihat…"

"Sica.. Maksudmu apa?"

"Maaf.. Maafkan aku Taeyeon.. Jangan marah padaku" katanya sambil menundukan kepalanya

"Tak apa, tak apa Sica.. Aku tidak marah.." jawabku sambil mendekatinya

"Aku memang salah.. aku salah.."

"Kau tidak salah.. Tidak ada yang perlu disalahkan disini.. Tenanglah.."

"Tapi, Taeyeon.. Aku menyukainya.. Hm, baiklah aku akan melupakannya.."

"Sica.. Aku mengerti.. Dan kau tidak perlu melupakannya.. Lagipula Onew bukan miliku.."

"Benar tidak apa-apa?"

"Iya.." jawabku sambil mengembangkan senyum yang menurutku ini adalah senyum terburuk yang pernah ku kembangkan selama aku hidup

Setengah jam berlalu dengan keadaan yang sangat membosankan. Ya, kami saling diam tak berkata. Lebih baik aku pulang saja. Mungkin kami berdua butuh waktu untuk merenung.

Jessica POV

Aku sadar, aku menyakiti sahabat terbaikku. Baru saja ia mendapati bahwa aku suka terhadap Onew, orang yang juga ia sukai. Aku bersalah, namun aku tak dapat melenyapkan perasaan ini.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Aku benar-benar bukan sahabat yang baik. Aku membiarkan sahabatku sakit.

Apa sebaiknya aku lupakan..?

Ah. Aku yakin aku tak bisa melakukannya. Sebaiknya aku minta pendapat Sooyoung.

"Hallo.. Sica ada apa?"

"Taeyeon tau.. Aku menyukai Onew."

"Lalu? Bagaimana?"

"Dia bilang tidak apa jika aku masih menyukai Onew, tapi aku merasa tidak enak padanya. Menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Jika kau bisa, lupakan saja Onew.. Tetapi seperti yang kau tahu bahwa melupakan itu butuh waktu, kau serahkan saja semuanya pada waktu.." kata-katanya yang bijak keluar dari bibir manisnya

"hm, baiklah"

*** Keesokan harinya…

Taeyeon POV

Hari ini aku kembali pergi ke kampus.

Oh itu Sooyoung!

"Sooyoung!"

"Iya? Ada apa?"

"Apa kau tau perasaan Sica?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau tau kan bahwa Sica menyukai.."

"Iya.. Aku juga sudah tau semuanya dari Sica"

"Sica itu cantik.. Lebih cantik dariku, ia juga pintar.. Tapi mengapa ia harus memilih untuk menyukai seseorang yang juga aku sukai?"

"Apa kau tidak senang jika Onew bersama orang yang ia pilih?"

"Iya, aku senang.. Tetapi mengapa harus bersama orang yang dekat denganku?"

"Aku yakin ada seseorang yang bisa menerimamu apa adanya.."

Kami terdiam sejenak sambil meneruskan perjalanan menuju kelas.

"Onew pernah berkata padaku, bahwa ia takut Sica tidak akan pernah menyukainya"

"Jadi Onew juga menyukai Sica?"

"Sepertinya begitu.. Tapi Taeyeon.. Sebaiknya kau percaya bahwa ada orang yang lebih pantas untukmu dari pada Onew"

"Iya.."

Sesampainya kami di ruang kelas, kami duduk di tempat biasa.

Jessica POV

Mereka datang, sahabat-sahabatku.

Aku mendekati Sooyoung.

"Sooyoung.. Aku tidak bisa melupakan Onew.." kataku sambil tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan air mataku di depan Sooyoung yang dengan spontan memelukku

"Sica.. ingat apa kataku.. Kau tidak akan bisa langsung melupakannya.. Kau membutuhkan waktu untuk itu.."

"Aku takut aku tak bisa.. Aku menyakitinya.." tambahku seraya terus mengeluarkan air mataku dan melepaskan pelukan Sooyoung

"Percaya padaku dan kau pasti bisa.."

Taeyeon POV

Itu Onew, sedang merenung di kursi depan kelas.

Aku mendekatinya, duduk disampingnya.

"Onew"

"Apa?"

"Kau menyukai Sica?"

Ia pergi dari situ dan melihat kedalam kelas. Aku tau ia melihat ke arah Sica.

"Aku pun tak yakin" balasnya setelah mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sica

"Kalau kau memang suka padanya, kau bisa memilikinya.."

"Onew! Bisa antar aku ke kantin? Aku belum sarapan" ajak Key, teman dekatnya.

"Baiklah. Ayo.."

Onew meninggalkanku di depan pintu. Aku kembali ke bangkuku.

…

Waktunya pulang. Aku harus menyempatkan mengobrol dengan Onew.

"Onew! Aku harus berbicara denganmu.. Hanya dengan empat mata"

"Hmm. Baiklah. Ayo, kita ke kursi depan kelas.."

Beberapa saat kemudian kami duduk di kursi tersebut

"Aku ingin meneruskan obrolan kita yang tadi terpotong oleh Key.."

"Ya, bagaimana?"

"Aku ingin kau bersama Sica"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau menyukainya kan? Kau harus bisa memilikinya.."

"Taeyeon.. Aku tidak yakin.. Saat ini aku tidak yakin apa aku menyukainya atau tidak.."

"Yakinkanlah dirimu, Onew.. Kumohon.."

Ia merenung, aku yakin ia sedang memikirkan Sica. Aku yakin itu. Dan aku ingin mempersatukan mereka.

"Iya" balasnya setelah beberapa saat ia merenung

"Apa?"

"Iya, aku masih menyukainya"

Ingin ku keluarkan air mata ini. Tapi aku tak mau itu terjadi di depan Onew.

"Aku akan membantumu mendapatkannya, aku janji.. Ini janji terakhirku"

"Maksudmu? Maksud terakhir itu apa?"

"Aku.. Aku.." tanpa sempat aku melanjutkan kalimatku, aku langsung lari karna tak kuat menahan air mata

"Taeyeon!"

Aku tak peduli, aku tak peduli terhadap Onew yang memanggilku

…

Aku tiba dirumah. Rumah yang kosong karna aku telah ditinggal ayah dan ibuku. Ya, aku anak sebatang kara, anak yatim piatu.

Tapi, aku sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud 'terakhir'. Aku kan masih bisa membuat janji di lain hari dan pada orang lain, tapi mengapa ini? Ada yang salah dengan diriku.

Sudah, aku tak ingin memikirkannya.

_Tto babo gateun mal punnya… oh oh_

Telponku berdering.

"Hallo, Sica.."

"Taeyeon, maaf.."

"Mengapa kau meminta maaf?"

"Aku belum bisa melupakan Onew.. Maaf.."

"Sudahlah Sica.. Tidak usah lagi meminta maaf, dan tidak usah lagi kau berusaha melupakan Onew"

"Tapi Taeyeon, aku…"

"Sudahlah Sica.. Jangan seperti itu.. Dan aku minta kau terima jika Onew memintamu menjadi miliknya"

"Aku tidak mau menyakitimu Taeyeon.."

"Sudahlah, Sica jangan pedulikan perasaan aku saat ini.."

"Maafkan aku, Taeyeon.."

"Sudahlah Sica.. Aku mau makan, nanti kita teruskan llagi ngobrolnya di kampus"

"Yasudah, selamat malam.."

Aku menutup telponnya. Tadi itu telpon yang terakhir aku terima.

…

Eh? Apa? Terakhir? Maksudku ini apa?

*** Keesokan harinya…

Jessica POV

Seperti biasa, datang ke kampus aku langsung merenung.

Jika aku menjadi milik Onew, apa Taeyeon akan rela?

Aku tak yakin, lagipula belum tentu juga Onew menyukaiku.

… Siang hari, saat pulang Kampus …

Aku pulang bersama Taeyeon saja.

Aku berjalan menuju gerbang untuk menyusul Taeyeon yang sudah menunggu di gerbang keluar Kampus.

Loh? Apa itu? Mengapa anak-anak berkumppul disana? Sebaiknya aku menghampirinya.

"Ta.. Taeyeon! Taeyeon!" teriakku sambil menggoyang-goyang tubuh sahabatku yang terbaring lemas di tengah jalan dan berlumuran darah

"Sica.. Kuberikan Onew, untukmu.. Dia milikmu!" katanya lemas

"Tidak! Onew milikmu!" sanggahku

"Permintaan terakhirku hanya satu! Hiduplah bahagia bersama Onew, selamanya"

"Taeyeon! Kau tak pantas berkata begitu!" kataku dengan sedikit membentaknya

"Taeyeon!" teriak Onew yang langsung mendekati kami

"Onew! Aku ingin melihat kalian berdua bersama selamanya.. Bahagia selalu, maka aku akan tenang disana!" kata Taeyeon yang masih terbaring lemas

"Onew! Cepat panggilkan ambulans!" perintahku

"Ambulan sedang dalam perjalannan!" kata Key yang langsung mendekati kami

…

"Itu dia! Ambuulannya!" kata Onew

*** di rumah sakit

"Bertahanlah Taeyeon!" bisiku di telinga Taeyeon.

Sepertinya ia sudah tidak kuat.

"Taeyeon kau kuat!" kataku sambil mendorong kasur dorongnya

"Maaf, anda hanya bisa mengantar pasien sampai sini" Suster yang akan merawat Taeyeon menutup ruangannya. Aku bersama Key dan Onew hanya bisa menunggu cemas.

"Sicaa!" terdengar suara Sooyoung dari kejauhan

"Sooyoung!" balasku. Sooyoung mendekat ke arah kami

"Maaf, aku telat.. Bagaimana Taeyeon?" tanyanya

"Belum tahu" jawabku

Krek

"Dokter, bagaimana Taeyeon?" tanya Sooyoung saat dokter baru keluar dari ruangan

"Maafkan kami.. Taeyeon, sudah pergi.."

"hiks hiks hiks" air mataku mulai bercucuran, Sooyoung memelukku.

"Mengapa harus dia? Mengapa Taeyeon?" tanyaku sambil sedikit membentak seraya mengalirkan banyak air dari mataku. Sooyoung terus mengelus-elus lembut punggungku

"Sica, ia ingin kita hidup bahagia.. Maukah kau menjadi miliku?" tanya Onew

"Demi sahabatku, aku mau menjadi milikmu.." jawabku seraya melepas pelukan Sooyoung.

Taeyeon, semoga dengan ini kau bisa tenang disana.

- e n d -


End file.
